The Snow Kiss
by Irish Dancing Girl
Summary: ONE SHOT SONGFIC Harry and Hermione have been fighting Voldermort for numerous years after they graduated Hogwarts. But that's not the only thing they're fighting....HHr POV.....goes to the lyrics of Kiss From a Rose by Seal


The Snow Kiss  
  
By  
  
Jennifer  
  
Author's Note- I absolutely love this song. It's called A Kiss from the Rose by Seal. I lo0o0o0oove this song..its great. Please consider listening to this song!! Read the lyrics carefully and read the story. You'll notice they combine perfectly.  
  
Oh, and there's a poem at the end that goes with this.  
  
Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros. And created by JKR. The song belongs to Seal and I got the lyrics from lyricsstyle.com  
  
*  
  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
  
You, became the light on the dark side of me  
  
Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill  
  
But did you know that when it snows  
  
My eyes become large  
  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?  
  
*  
  
I look from the window of my house over the ocean and watch the waves crash onto the graying shore. The sky is gray, the water is gray, the shore is gray- everything is gray anymore. Including my life.  
  
Life ended for me a long time ago. Somewhere between fighting Voldermort to seeing Hogwarts' taken over by Voldermort's followers and seeing Dumbledore dying, I gave up. My body was there, but it was like my soul wasn't. My soul died a long time ago.  
  
Voldermort has been taking over the world since I graduated Hogwarts. He has taken over Hogwarts to become a Dark Arts School.. It's called The Dark Arts School of Europe, or Darkenlades. Macnair, when I heard last, is the Headmaster.  
  
Voldermort has killed countless people, including Dumbledore, Snape, Pomfrey, Ginny, Siruis, Neville, and Hermione's parents among others. They are the important ones, because they died fighting Voldermort for our freedom.  
  
We have to run and hide, and sometimes fight. We've been at this shorehouse for some time now, mainly because the town it's in is a ghost town, because Voldermort massacred the entire town. So Voldermort thinks no one is here.  
  
I have been fighting Voldermort and love for 10 years now. Me and Hermione..we have been fighting our love for a long time. We have been too busy fighting Voldermort to begin a relationship. It's too risky.  
  
But I want this to end. I want to love Hermione. I want to wake up with her by my side. I want to kiss her. I want to make love to her. I want her to be my girlfriend.  
  
*  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
*  
  
I look from the window in my room onto the splashing waves.  
  
Voldermort has killed this entire town. Not one soul survivor. It's a ghost town. Sometimes at night you can hear their cries for Voldermort not to kill them.  
  
The thing that bothers me most is that it was a muggle town. He killed innocent Muggles.  
  
Why can't he just leave them out of this war? Have it be wizards against him..don't kill innocent Muggles too.  
  
I really want him to die. It may seem scary for me to think these thoughts..but I have a right. He killed my parents.  
  
My arms are crossed, but one hand moves up to my neck where the gold chain Harry gave me before the war started still lay. It's long and has an ID tag on the bottom. But instead of my ID, it says Harry and Hermione forever.  
  
He gave it to me at graduation right before Voldermort hit. He was about to ask me something..but I'll never know because then people started screaming and running. I turned around and Voldermort was in the lead of several hooded cloaks- Death Eaters.  
  
All I had time for was to slip it over my neck and under my robes and to whip out my wand and began to defend my school. People ran, but a few stayed. Me, Harry, Ron, and teachers. Mainly people from The Defense Association.  
  
We lost, and Hogwarts became the Darkenlades.  
  
I pull the ID tag out and run my finger over the inscribed print. I love Harry, I truly do..but I don't think we can have a relationship during the war. It's too risky. If one of us were to die.. we'd be to devastated.  
  
I want Harry so bad. I want him to be my husband. I want to have a white picket fence and children. I want my children - Harry and our children - to attend Hogwarts, not Darkenlades.  
  
I want Harry to be my boyfriend first though. I want it as soon as this war is over.  
  
*  
  
There is so much a man can tell you  
  
So much he can say  
  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
  
Baby, To me, you're like a growing  
  
Addiction that I can't deny  
  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby? But did you know that when it snows  
  
My eyes become large  
  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?  
  
*  
  
I grab my cloak and go outside, receiving a glare from Hagrid, the second in command of our defense. It's called the Phoenix's Defense, and it consists of me and the rest of the Defense Association. The Order of the Phoenix is not too far away, but we can't reveal our places of hiding in case we get captured and get forced to tell.  
  
I go outside in the blistering cold and I feel snowflakes dust my face. The waves roar in my ears and I huddle underneath the measly awning over the porch. Thoughts of Hermione crowd my mind and push them away.  
  
*  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
*  
  
I go downstairs and sit on the couch next to Hagrid.  
  
"Why don' you stop torturin' Harry and jus' tell him you love 'im?" Hagrid says.  
  
"It's too risky."  
  
"It's not goin' to be any more not risky afterwards."  
  
I get up and reach the kitchen door when I hear Hagrid say, "You can' keep runnin' 'ermione. We've all gotta stand up to someone or somethin' sooner or later."  
  
I continue into the kitchen and make tea. I see Harry huddled under the awning on the porch and make 2 servings. I summon my cloak and go outside with two cups of steaming tea.  
  
"I've put an everlasting hot charm on them." I say as I hand him his.  
  
"Thanks." He mutters.  
  
We sip our tea in silence as snowflakes slowly cover the ground.  
  
"D'you think they'll stick?" I ask.  
  
"D'you think we could use their sticking on the ground towards a relationship?" He snaps back.  
  
I sigh. "We've been through this conversation before, Harry. We can't. It's too risky. I..I don't want anyone getting hurt." I say somewhat confident.  
  
"No one's going to get hurt. I'll protect you, and I can protect myself."  
  
"I don't need protecting." I say back.  
  
Silence resumes. I watch a couple of snowflakes drift into my tea and dissolve.  
  
*  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
  
And if I should fall, will it all go away?  
  
*  
  
The conversation ends for the day. The only thing else we'll talk about is Voldermort's livings and if he's coming any closer. But I am going to make a shot at it...a shot I hope will work.  
  
"Hermione..." I start.  
  
She looks up from her tea. Her eyes are filled with pain and forbidden love. I hope she accepts what I'm going to do.  
  
I set my teacup down on the table and cover my hands with hers and remove her teacup and set it down.  
  
"Hermione..' I start again. This time it's barely a whisper.  
  
My hands move towards her cheeks. Her eyes look deeply into mine and I see fear, and a flicker of want. I'm betting my eyes mirror hers.  
  
"I can't stop myself Hermione..I've got to do this.." I say, my lips touching hers as I speak. There are only millimeters between us. I close my eyes and close the space.  
  
Our lips meet in a shocking and brief kiss. I part from her lips but her lips pull me back in another kiss. This one is soft and slow, but moves deeper. I gasp for breath as I let go, because we've been kissing for so long  
  
*  
  
There is so much a man can tell you  
  
So much he can say  
  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
  
Baby, To me, you're like a growing  
  
Addiction that I can't deny  
  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
  
But did you know that when it snows  
  
My eyes become large  
  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?  
  
*  
  
My body is trembling with fear and excitement by his urgency. I can't hold it in any longer...I cry.  
  
Harry says nothing to my tears, but simply brushes them away before they become ice. My forehead rests against his as we catch our breath.  
  
"I love you Harry." I finally say.  
  
"I love you too Hermione." He says.  
  
"I can count the snowflakes on your eyelashes." He says after a while.  
  
I smile.  
  
"Your glasses are getting wet."  
  
"I know." He answers back.  
  
We go inside, with not a word to anyone of what we did. Not a word to anyone, ever.  
  
*  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
  
Yes, I compare you a kiss from a rose...  
  
*  
  
Epilogue  
  
5 years later, we finally defeat Voldermort. That night I collapse into my bed from exhaustion. Barely awake, I hear the springs creak and someone gets in beside me.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Her brown eyes peer into mine and kisses me on the lips as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Then she rests her head on my chest. My hand is on her head when I fall asleep.  
  
We go out for regular dating for 1 year before I propose. She accepts and we get married within 6 months. The wedding is beautiful..beside a lake on green grass. Her in her wedding dress with a big skirt and me in my tux. Ron's my best man, and Lavender is the matron of honor.  
  
Now, as I look at her in my bed 2 years later, I get up from the bed and I go over to the crib to gaze down at James. He is sleeping peacefully but behind those large eyelids lay green eyes. Reddish-brown curls soften his head.  
  
As I gaze down at him, I realize that my life is now perfect.  
  
*  
  
The Snow Kiss  
  
The snow falls gently  
  
Inaudible as can be  
  
The waves roar in my ears  
  
And I lose all sensitivity  
  
Her lower lip trembles  
  
Her eyes are filled with fear  
  
My eyes mirror hers, no doubt  
  
As the space between us disappears  
  
*  
  
To count the snowflakes on her lashes  
  
Is all that I can do  
  
I wish the waves would come right in  
  
And wash me away too  
  
*  
  
The snowflakes slowly dissolve  
  
From the warmth of her heart and soul  
  
Reality sets in  
  
And we are left with what we have told 


End file.
